The Ex Mess
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Caroline Forbes's life is a mess. First off her roommate Megan kicked her out. Faced with moving back in with her mother Caroline opts for something far worse, living with her ex's of sorts. Her ex best friend's twin sister, Katherine Gilbert. Her ex-boyfriend's little sister, Hayley Lockwood. And her worst nightmare her ex arch enemy, Rebekah Mikaelson. Ah Multi pairings


**AN:** no beta just needed to post this asap lol thanks to my tumblr friends teamvampirebarbie22, readinglove13 and delusionklaroliner for saying this fic was a good idea.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stupid Girls Named Megan**

Caroline Forbes was cool calm and collected, who the hell was she kidding? She was never like that. Most days she was neurotic, bossy and paranoid that everyone one of her so-called friends would stab her in the back

And today she was proven right; she'll have to tell her mother she told her so later.

Caroline was a senior, at Whitmore University, studying graphic design and was now homeless all thanks to her stupid friend named Megan.

Megan and Caroline had lived together since freshmen year. They were semi-friends but never got into each other's business that is until Caroline caught Megan hooking up with their biology professor, Dr. Maxfield.

All she was trying to do was tell her friend and roommate to back off at least until the semester ended. But the bitch packed up Caroline's stuff and shoved them all in her Prius.

So Caroline was homeless regretting the day she let Megan the hippie-nerd girl follow her for iced mochas.

This led her to the last place she ever thought she would be, Katherine Gilbert's townhouse.

Katherine and Caroline came from the same small town, Mystic Falls, Virginia, a couple hours away. They were never really friends but put up with each other because of Elena Gilbert, Katherine's twin and Caroline's former best friend. In the last few months Elena cheated on her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, for his brother Damon. Caroline sided with Stefan, her other best friend and brother figure, and Elena shut her out completely.

So Caroline ringing Katherine's doorbell at eleven at night was what anyone in this situation would call desperate.

The door opened instead of the snarky brunette she thought would answer she found another.

"Sorry we don't take in strays." Hayley stated as the door slammed in Caroline's face.

"Bitch." Caroline mumbled under her breath just as the door re-opened, giving her best fake smile, she did her best to keep her cool. "Katherine invited me Hayley."

Ok so maybe that wasn't exactly true, Caroline had begged Katherine on the phone to let her stay at least for a week or two, and groveling to Katherine Gilbert hadn't been her low point of the night.

"Whatever." Hayley rolled her eyes and let Caroline inside the house.

Caroline now knew who Katherine meant when she stated she had a house guest.

Hayley Lockwood was a bitch and did everything in her power to mess with Caroline's life. For three wonderful years Caroline was in love with Tyler Lockwood, Hayley's older brother, whose family adored her well everyone expect Hayley. Tyler and her just didn't work out in the end in and in all honesty Caroline didn't think she would ever see Hayley again. Hayley was eighteen; she would be a freshmen in college now, then it hit Caroline.

"You're going to Whitmore?"

"Wow genius detective work Caroline."

"Now ladies no fighting in my house," Katherine walked into the living room. "Only if it's Tuesday."

"You're forgetting it's my brother's house not yours." A voiced shouted from the kitchen.

"And you're forgetting Elijah bought this place for me until the wedding."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks as she remembered Katherine was marrying Elijah Mikaelson and that voice that had shouted from the kitchen had to be.

"Welcome home Caroline." Rebekah Mikaelson stated as she came into the room.

If Hayley Lockwood was Caroline's pain in her side then Rebekah Mikaelson had to be her grim reaper. Rebekah's family was a big deal to Whitmore University as they claimed, and bought their way, to be related to the founding family who started the college. Rebekah was only a sophomore but had such had social graces which led to Caroline's downfall.

Every idea Caroline had for a social function Rebekah turned down. Whatever club Caroline joined Rebekah was already a member or became one within the week. It was like Rebekah was a bad stalker; she hadn't even gone after any of the guys Caroline was with.

"So you all live here?" Caroline questioned wondering if she had made the right choice by calling Katherine.

"Once Elijah and Katherine are married this place is mine." Rebekah stated as she sat on the couch.

Great so there was a deadline for Caroline's welcome.

"Oh yeah. I haven't gotten my invitation. When's the wedding?"

"Well I had you pegged as Damon's plus one." A devilish smirk appeared on Katherine's face. "You know loser best friend and loser brother going together but since my sister went crazy for coco puffs you're not exactly invited. But I'm sure that will change. Now you are my roommate and I'm sure in two months I'll learn to stand you."

"Oh gee thanks Katherine."

"Don't worry Caroline I'm sure Rebekah and I can take in charity again if you know you're desperate."

"And how do you fit into this equation Hells-bells? Last time I talked to your mother you still were backpacking across Europe." Caroline questioned seriously getting ticked off that off all people Hayley got to stay here after Katherine left.

"Didn't you know? Hayley and I are best friends. I'm her college mentor." Rebekah stated with glee as she got off the couch and hugged Hayley who didn't look so thrilled.

Katherine turned to Caroline, two wine glasses filled to the rim, handing one to Caroline. "There's also the fact that she's fucking my brother."

Caroline Forbes had a choice either suck it up and be homeless or to put up these people she hated.

"Hope do you cope?" Caroline questioned as she took the glass from Katherine.

"Lots of wine." Katherine mumbled. "Lots of wine."


End file.
